


Immortal Tragedy

by Batman_and_London



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Janoskians, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_and_London/pseuds/Batman_and_London
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Face it, Ni! It was just a tragedy waiting to happen! How could I have caused someone so much pain?"</p>
<p>"Liam, it's just a tragedy he wasn't with you forever."<br/>*******<br/>Liam was just an immortal fan living his dreams but tragedy struck, but maybe it wasn't so tragic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopelessly Devoted to You

"Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you..."

Liam POV

It's a funny thing, 'love'. It can be many different things. Like, loving someone to the point of marriage or there's one song that you really like. When loving a person it's special; it hurts but it's also the best feeling in the world. The person gives you butterflies no matter what they do; most times butterflies so bad it hurts. That person makes you laugh, cry, smile, hórny, and even jealous.

Sometimes that person you love doesn't love you back; maybe they don't even know you exist. Well, that's my tragic case. I'm hopelessly devoted to the famous singer, Zayn Malik. It's pretty depressing if you really think about it.

I moved out of my home in Wolverhampton, away from my family, about seven months ago and moved to London where Zayn lives. While living in London, I got a job at a pub as a waiter and performer. I also made some really amazing friends.

First, there's Niall; he's the closest to me out of all of them. He's the owner and bartender of the pub. Me and the bleached haired Irish lad really clicked because he's truly, madly, deeply (a/n: *wink wink*) in love with Zayn's model of a best friend, Louis Tomlinson.

Then, there's the overly cheesy, curly haired lad named Harry Styles. He's a cheeky little bisexual that works in a bakery next to the pub. His boyfriend lives in Australia; they have a long distance relationship but they make it work. The boy that owns Haz's huge heart's name is Ashton Irwin.

Lastly, there's Cleome, like the flower. Everyone just calls her Cleo for short. Cleo; she's an interesting character... She has been best friends with Harry basically since birth but the strange thing is they look and act like they're siblings. Cleo works part time at the bakery with Harry and she also works part time as a performer at the pub; sometimes we perform on stage together. Cleome... the sassy, genderfluid pansexual I'm lucky to have as my friend and flatmate.

Oh, I don't know if I mentioned it or not but we're all werewolves and vampires, including Zayn and Louis.

*******

I wake up to the horrid sound of my alarm clock that's no help to my pulsing headache. I slam the snooze button with a closed fist, letting out a wolf-like growl. "Wow, werewolves are sexy in the morning. I should come in your room in the mornings more often." I'm startled by Cleo's posh voice.

"Well, vampires are creepy in the mornings. 'Never thought you creatures were such morning people. Why are you even in my room?" I groan, sitting up straight.

Cleo flips her brown hair over her shoulder and sets the basket of clothes she's holding on the floor so she can fold some clothes."Some of your laundry got mixed in with mine. 'Thought I'd put it away for you." Oh. Before I can reply, my K-9 senses kick in; my mouth waters at the scent of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon. Mmm... The smell wakes me up even more and I head to the bathroom to do my daily routine.

*******

I run in the kitchen only wearing a pair of Batman boxers; I snatch a piece of bacon, running away giggling. "Aye, yo, Payno! You can't runaway like that without us getting a good look your sexy, half-naked body!" Cleo shouts, making me giggle even harder.

"Get your arse back in here puppy eyes!" Haz butts in. I fake a frown trudge back into the kitchen with the piece of bacon hanging of my mouth. Harry and Cleo double over in laughter. "You...... look..... like........a .........wounded.........puppy- Oh, wait! You are one!" Cleo gasps out, her and Harry laughing harder. Why do vampires always have to make fun their werewolf friends?!

*******

Cleome POV

Deep within the hidden realms of Wales, there lies a castle with a spell cast upon it so it isn't seen by the mortal eye. And in these castle walls sits three people on beautiful, ancient thrones. Those people are the queen, king, and duchess of the immortal. Well, how I fit into all of this is that I'm the duchess. The queen is my bleached haired twin sister, Magnolia, Maggie or Mags for short, and the king is my sister's husband, Calum Hood. I come to the castle every Monday and Sunday. WOO!! It's Sunday! I know it's not that exciting but I'm around Harry too much.

I was originally supposed to be queen but I thought my sister better fit the bill; I thought I was better suited for a 'normal' mortal life. When Maggie was made queen, she immediately anointed me as duchess. She also made me duchess because her future daughter would be princess. Speaking of which, she's got the little bun in the oven right now. Calum is a werewolf so there is a 50/50 chance of the baby being a vampire or werewolf.

Maggie was supposed to be queen five years from now but last year our father, the last king, was killed by Michael Cilfford, Ashton's ex and Calum's foster brother; that's how Harry met Ashton. Michael is still lose; I absolutely crave justice for his awful crime. So, now me and Mags are orphaned because our mother died giving birth to us.

Well, at least we now have a new person to be like our dad... LiLi! He moved in my place about seven months ago to help pay rent and I helped him get a job at the pub, I like Liam; I'd definitely go for the Payne Train if I didn't have a girlfriend, if he wasn't gay, and if he weren't after that Malik booty.

It's actually really cool being a royal. I get to wear this beautiful, ancient dark red cloak that has golden embroidery and underneath the cloak, a short, gothic lolita, black dress with ruffles and a bow around the neck. And what tops off the outfit is a pair of matte black four inch heels. Ah, the perks of being royalty.

My sister disrupts me from my thoughts. "We have company." I sit up from my slouch and readjust my crown atop my head. Not even a second later, two figures appear in the room in a respectable bow on one knee.

"My lords," the dark haired male pipes up. Both men stand up straight so their faces are visible and they're no longer on one knee. I hold back a gasp at who the two men are while Mags and Calum stay calm and collected. I know Calum is having trouble trying not to squeal.

"State your business." Calum says trying to be intimidating but failing. I giggle a little at his attempt.

"Well..." Louis starts off, "I need a new 'girlfriend' to be a cover for me being gay..." He air-quotes 'girlfriend'.

"And..." I hint at him to finish.

"Well... Um... Duchess, we thought you could be the cover..." Zayn finishes for Lou, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. My eyes basically bug out of my skull. Niall would kill me! Wait... IDEA!

"Okay, I'll do it. But... there's something you two have do for me." I inquire. I get up from my throne to get my purse. I pull a notepad out of my purse and write the name and address of the pub on it then tear the piece out of the small booklet. I hand the piece of parchment to the two boys, Louis grabbing it. "Meet at this pub at 6:20. I perform there at 6:30 so don't be late." I turn my attention to my sister. "Mags, teleport me back to my flat, please." She snaps her fingers and I appear in in the living room behind the couch, right behind Harry who is sitting on it watching telly with Liam. I don't know why but Harry seems to stay at my place a lot on his days off. Hm.

"HARREH!!" I shout attack him from behind, tickling his sides.

"CloClo!" Harry laughs, trying to to break free from my grasp. I finally let go and place a big, wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. He giggles, whipping saliva off his cheek. Thank you, Jesus, for blessing me with such adorable friends.

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love right now..." Liam grumbles.

"Aww!! LiLi!! Don't be so butthurt!" I run like a little kid the best I could in my heels over to Liam on the love seat. I grab his face, placing kisses all over it. The little shit starts giggling, eyes crinkling up at the sides. He is officially in his Lima Bean mood. (a/n: I was hardcore giggling when I wrote this. LiLi is so precious :3 )

*******

I pull up in the back parking lot behind the pub for employees with Li in the passenger side of my '67 black Chevy Impala. Yes, I have this fine car; it's so great to be royal even though only 40% of the world knows you are. We have to keep the immortal world hidden from the mortal world, it kind of sucks but it's cool to be low-key famous. I check the time on my phone; 6:15. "Leeyum, go inside right now!"

"What?"

"Don't sass me, boy! Mamma just gave you an order; go inside!" I literally sound like a black woman... He puts his hands up in surrender and exits the car. I dial Niall's number.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hey!" I hear the cheery Irish lad on the other end. I exit the car and head towards the front of the building.

"Hey, Ni. Meet out front right now!"

"Okay..." He hangs up. I sit and wait on the bench outside. "Hey, Clo." He approaches me then sits next to me on the bench.

"Hey, mate. Okay, good, you're sitting down." I sigh.

"Wha-" Suddenly, a Ferrari 458 Italia zooms past and parks in the lot across the street. Aye, don't judge me; I know my cars! I go to a mechanics college and a culinary school here in London. At least it's summer now, but it's almost over. Out steps two fine boys from the fine car. Ah, Zayn and Louis!

"Cleo!!" Zayn yells from the lot. I hear Niall whisper/yell, 'They know her name!?!' I hold back a laugh at the Irishman. Z and Louis make their way over to us, running at the crosswalk. I get up front the bench to greet the boys. Zayn gives me a bro-hug and a light kiss on the cheek. Then Louis... he's a different story... 

Louis drapes an arm over my shoulders and says, "Hey, girlfriend," and kisses me on the cheek.

I blush and reply with, "Hey, boyfriend."

Louis directs his attention to Niall who's been staring at us this whole time, mouth agape. "Babe, who's this sexy beast?" Lou bites his lip.

"That's N- NIALL! Close your mouth; you'll catch dicks!"Niall closee his mouth then giggles, making Louis grin. "Well, Louis, Zayn, this is Niall; one of my closest mates and my boss here at the pub. He's also a full time Louis Tomlinson fangirl." Louis chuckles deeply and Niall blushes beat red.

"Um... Clo? Can we talk alone for a minute?" Niall asks standing up. I nod. He better not kill me... Niall leads me about 15 meters away from the boys. Ni and I face each other and first thing he does is slap me.

"OW! What'd you do that for!?!" I hear Zayn and Louis golf clapping in the background.

"Are you and Louis dating!?" Niall and I are now faced with a whisper/yelling argument.

"I'm pretending, you Irish nut!"

"Why!?!"

"He came to the castle asking me to be the cover for him being gay!" That gets Niall; he's completely stunned.

"Is Zayn gay too!?! We can set him up with Liam!!" Niall says a little too loud.

"Liam?" Zayn butts in.

"Shut up, Zee!" I call out.

"Hey, Cleo! We go on stage in five min-" Liam pops out of the front door to the pub but stops dead in his tracks, staring at Zayn.

"Zaynie Boy! Say hello to Liam!" I say trying to hold back a laugh.

"Um... Um...... Uh... W-What are you g-guys doing?" Liam gulps, tearing his gaze away from Zayn to face me but clearly struggling.

Louis wraps his arm around my waist, spinning me around then entraps me in a kiss with no emotion. Of course, I kiss back; I have to play my part. I hear faint clicking in the distance. My guess is that it's paps. When we finally break the feeling-less kiss, Louis looks directly in Liam's shocked eyes and says, "We're playing house."

*******

(a/n: YAY! First chapter!)


	2. 18

_"I have loved you since we were 18, long before we both thought the same thing; to be loved and to be in love. All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you. I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18..."_

*******

**(a/n: Enjoy ;) )**

Liam POV

"You ready to take it like a good slút?" Zayn licks the shell of my ear, tugging my hair and placing the tip of his côck against my fluttering hole. I moan obscenely, pulling on my restraints that have me tied down to the bed. "Mmm... such a good boy," Zayn purrs, pushing his dïck in my tight heat. Next thing I know, Cleo walks into the bedroom and slaps me.

"WAKE YA FLAT ÁSS UP!!"

It was a dream. It was all just a dream...

My eyes flutter open to see Zayn and Cleo looking over me with curiosity. "Wow, never knew you were such a screamer." Clo smirks. Oh no... Zayn and her stand up straight.

"Wha-What happened?" I ask sitting up. I notice Niall and Louis are gone but Zayn and Cleo remain; oh, Cleo's girlfriend, Nina, is here too. She must of gotten here while I was out.

"Well, Payno, you fainted. You were out for about three minutes, and judging from the noising you were making it was a good three minutes. By the way, remind me to get you fuzzy handcuffs for your birthday," Clo says thoughtfully. 

"Wha- Fuzzy handcuffs?" I gawk.

"Might I quote your sleep talking," she clears her throat. Oh no... "Oh, daddy! Tie me up and fúck me so hard that I can't walk," her 'moans' very exaggerated. I feel the heat automatically rush to my cheeks. "Zayn, any input?" No no no no! Clo, what are you doing?!?!

"I'm honestly shocked and flattered that I could cause someone that much hórniness." He chuckles. I blush harder, hiding my crimson cheeks in my hands. "By the way, I prefer calling my partner 'Daddy' rather than being called it." The devil himself winks. Oh, lord...

*******

Harry POV

"How much longer until we can tell her?" I ask Ashton on the screen of my laptop. Ashton and I talk regularly on Skype while he's in Australia for his job.

"It won't be long. Right, Ashy?" Michael giggles kissing Ashton on the cheek. I shake my head at the couple's cuteness.

"I want to know exactly how long. I can't keep hiding this big secret from the girl I love." I state so they understand that I need a time frame.

"Alright, Haz. If you want a certain amount of time how about tomorrow afternoon. We can catch an earlier flight. I already have two tickets to London. Since Maggie has taken her place as queen, it's about time Cleo knows why my real boyfriend killed her father." Ash informs me. I let out a sigh of relief at his words.

"Okay, I need to head to Cleo's show at the pub tonight. Bye, Ashton. Bye, Mikey."

"Bye, loverboy! Oi, give Cleo a reason to breakup with her girlfriend." Ashton chuckles. I can't help but grin because of the dorky Australian.  **(a/n: Mwahahaha)**

*******

Nina POV  **(a/n: Just so you know, Nina is Nina Nesbitt)**

I honestly don't mind Louis and Cleo's relationship. They aren't really dating and it's for business; Cleome is actually too nice for her own good. She really is a good person and she wants what's best for her friends and family. I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend. It's too bad I'm cheating on her with her cousin, Ed.

*******

Cleome POV  **( a/n: Cleome is played by Gabrielle Aplin so that's why Cleome is such a good singer in this story. Merp :D )**

As Liam and I take our place on the stage, I notice Niall has put Luke to work behind the bar while he sits and chats with Nina, Louis, and Zayn in a booth not far from the stage. Hmm... Harry's late. I turn to Liam to see him wiping his clammy hands on his jumper. He's most likely worried what Zayn will think of his singing; Liam absolutely loves singing but he's always been very self-conscious. I remember all those nights when Liam, Harry, and I would lay on the floor, halfway piled up on top of each other, talking about anything and everything. And one night, Liam spent two whole hours talking about him being bullied and all of his insecurities because of it. I remember word for word what I told him after he broke down; "I may be royalty but I have insecurities too. I worry too much about the people I care for and I worry that one day they won't worry about me. I just don't want to be forgotten..."

My eyes water a bit at the memory. I run my hand over the upper part of Liam's back so he'll relax a little. He looks at me with worried eyes and I give a heartwarming smile, he returns the favor. I hook my phone up to the sound system so we can play the instrumental in the background. Liam takes his seat on one of the two stools in front of the mic stands. I hit play on my phone and the first chord plays; I quickly walk to the other stool beside Liam. I see we've got most of the pub's attention to us on stage, Louis and Zayn look very eager to see us play. Ok, here comes my part...

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

I look to see Louis and Zayn shocked because of my voice and Niall is just sitting there, looking pretty cocky with himself. Then there's Nina, smiling beautifully at me; God, I love her but I'm not sure.

_I woke up in tears_

_With you by my side_

_A breath of relief_

_And I realized_

_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

 I smile to myself that I'm actually impressing Zayn and Louis. It's a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling.

_So I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you_

_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Liam's part is next. I can tell he's worried. He shouldn't worry though; his voice is far more better than mine.

_In the blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything_

_The truth is you never know_

Zayn looks like he just heard a freaking angel sing. Well, he basically did.

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_

_Any chance that I get_

_I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

Louis is stunned but is poking Zayn's cheek repeatedly to get him out of his trance. I hold back a laugh at the two dorks. Liam isn't playing any attention to them; he's singing with his eyes closed, lost in the music.

_Let's take our time_

_To say what we want_

_Use what we got_

_Before it's all gone_

_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

Time for me and Li to sing together. Mwahahaha.

_So I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you_

_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_Hey_

_Whoa_

Louis is still poking Zayn's cheek.

_I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you_

_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

The song fades out and Louis, Zayn, Nina, and Niall are on their feet clapping while the rest of the pub claps regularly, Luke's clapping a little harder though. We thank the audience and Liam steps off the stage only to basically be attacked by Zayn. Zayn then leads a blushing Liam over to the booth. Those two are going to date sooner or later, I just know it.

I unplug my phone from the sound system then plugging my acoustic guitar into the amp. I return to my seat on the stool. "Alright, this next song is called 18. It's originally performed by a little singer named Zayn Malik." I smirk at Zayn who is excited; he's probably excited to see if I mess his song up or not. I strum the first few chords, slightly poking my tongue out the side of my mouth, focusing on the rhythm to get into the flow of the song. I start to sing.

_I got a heart_

_And I got a soul_

_Believe me I will use them both_

_We made a start_

_Be it a false one, I know_

_Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

Zayn looks pretty pleased with my singing, wrapping an arm around Liam's waist. Ziam is officially OTP!

_So kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground_

I can't help but let my mind drift to how this song reminds me about me and Harry's relationship. When me and Harry were both 18, we dated during the summer. We decided since we had graduated, we would move to London together. We moved into houses right next to each other. After a while, I felt it would be better that we stayed friends.

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

Not long after we broke things off, I met Nina at the pub and things really took off. Then a few months later, our 'friend', Michael, killed my father when Harry was first meeting Ashton. Soon after, Ashton and Michael broke up. Michael ran off and we've never seen him since.

_We took a chance_

_God knows we tried_

_Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine_

Ashton and Harry decided to start dating not long after Ashton left the UK after visiting Calum and Luke. Harry was depressed for a while after we broke up but Ashton helped him though. Ashton really is a nice boy but for some reason, deep down, I just don't like him; he makes Harry happy when I want to be the one to make him happy.

_So pour me a drink, oh, love,_

_Let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything_

_We can livin' love in slow motion, motion, motion_

As if on cue, Harry steps through the door of pub; his enchanting eyes automatically land on me and he smiles brightly, heading to the booth where Niall is flagging him down by waving his arms as high in the air as he can. At least the tall, lanky boy could see the little leprechaun.

_So kiss me where I lay down_  
_My hands pressed to your cheeks_  
_A long way from the playground_

Of course I still love Harry but he's my best friend and we're both dating other people.

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you, oh_

_And I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

My feelings are all confusing me in these times. I've talked to Liam about it because I knew he'd support me; I mean, why would Daddy not support me?

_When we were 18_

_Oh, Lord, when we were 18_

Liam told me to get a therapist.

_Kiss me where I lay down_

_My hands pressed to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground_

I'm honestly scared that Harry only loves me as a friend.

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

At least I can admit I still have feeling for him. I guess I could try to forget my feelings for Harry and focus on my relationship with Nina.

_To be loved and to be in love_

_And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

_I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_

I've loved Harry since we were 18...


End file.
